


what it is that makes me tick

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alison Argent is a badass, Gen, Matt Daehler is a regualer creeper, this is kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison hates flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it is that makes me tick

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, Jackson isn't a Lizard, and Matt is just a regular creepy stalker.
> 
> This is purely self indulgent, because I like it when Alison gets shit done.

Alison has always hated flies. 

She hated them when she was a kid, and she hates them now, and it is a completely rational hatred, no matter what Lydia says. Because they’re gross and annoying and because one of them could be sitting in her bedroom for hours without her noticing. When she was Eleven her family had lived on a ranch, for a while, out in Texas. They were all over the place, on her food and in her hair. She’d woken once with her face smushed into a pillow and the feeling of one crawling up her neck, into her hair. She’d gotten pretty handy with a fly swatter, after that.

The worst thing about them, Alison thinks, is probably more to do with her than with them. It’s the feeling she gets, like she’s being watched, when she hears one buzzing nearby. It makes her skin crawl, a ghost fly crawling up her neck, all over her body.

There are a lot of cameras, at the funeral, because there is a lot of press. There is also a weird old man with murder in his eyes insisting she call him grandpa, though, so she doesn’t pay them much mind. 

At school, however, there aren’t a lot of cameras, so when she notices for the third time in one day the unmistakable sound of a shutter going off she gets a feeling like flies on her neck. She drops her books in her locker, and spins round, scanning the busy hallway. Nothing.

“He’s over by Stiles’s locker,” Lydia sighs, not taking her eyes off the compact mirror she has held up to her eyeliner where it’s smudged slightly.

“How did you-” Alison begins to say, before she sees Scott grinning at her from across the sea of students, “oh, I wasn’t looking for Scott,” Alison shakes her head, offering Scott a half smile before turning back to Lydia. She snaps her mirror shut and turns to Alison, one perfectly filled in eyebrow arching.

“You have your eye on someone else?” She asks, sounding more amused than curious.

“You know, boy’s aren’t actually the only thing i think about,” Alison turns back to her locker, pulling out her biology textbook before snapping it shut with enough force to make Lydia jump.

“What is your problem?” She asks, flipping her hair indignantly.

“I’m sorry, I just… I feel like I’m being watched,” Alison admits as they turn towards class. Lydia ducks her head suddenly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She says quietly, sounding hurt, “You don’t have to walk with me if you’d prefer that.”

“What?” Alison asks.

“I mean, I guess people are still looking at me because of the whole running through the woods naked thing, and if you’re stood next to me-”

“No! That’s not it, you know I don’t care about that,” Alison amends quickly, and something like relief washes over Lydias features, “No ,I just… I feel like someone’s following me. I don’t know, I’m probably being paranoid,” Alison shrugs, just as the bell rings.

Lydia looks concerned for a moment before she’s stalking off to Chemistry.

 

By the time last period ends, Alison is certain she’s being watched. The camera noises haven't stopped, and she’s pretty sure she even saw a flash go off. So, she does what any normal person would do and drives deep into the forest where she is alone.

She hears the shutter so clearly in the silence of the woods that she’s sure her stalker is either an idiot, or wants her to know he’s there. She whirls round fast enough to see Matt Daehler darting behind a tree. 

So he’s just an idiot, then.

 

“Matt, you creepy mother fucker!” Alison shouts, ‘causing several eyes to move to where she’s slammed her tray down at Matts table. His eyes widen considerably.

“Um, Alison… what are you-” He starts, reaching for his camera, but Alison has already snatched it up, holding it above her head, “Hey, thats expensive!” He rises from his chair, and Alison pushes him back with her free hand. She turns on the camera and confirms her suspicions. 

“Mhm,” She nods, before removing the memory card and dropping the camera, lense down, onto the floor of the cafeteria. It smashes with a satisfying crunching noise, and she steps on it with the heel of her boot to be sure.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Matt starts, and Alison grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his ear to her mouth.

“If you take one more picture of me without my consent, I’ll break your wrist too.” She says calmly, before stalking off to the principal's office, Lydia hot on her heals.

 

“You gonna tell me what the hell that was?” Lydia asks, eyes wide.

“I hate flies,” Alison shrugs, fingers tightening around the memory card. It should be enough to get him expelled, at least.


End file.
